neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode:The Terrorist (Lickorrist) of Lowee
The Terrorist (Lickorrist) of Lowee (ルウィーの兇行（ペロリスト）, Ruwī no Kyōkō (Perorisuto)) is the second episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. It was first aired in Japan on July 19, 2013. Plot Neptue, Nepgear, Noire, and Uni goes to Lowee to visit. Along with Rom & Ram on their playful antics including a caretaker, Blanc is doing business with Vert when Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, and Uni finally arrives. Neptune claims that they came to Lowee for its new amusement park, but Blanc replies that Histoire corrected her to teach Neptune what it meant to be a goddess. They all decide to go to the amusement park, but Blanc stays behind. The group haves fun in the amusement park. Rom and Ram come across a row of rare reptile coins, which were apparently placed as a lure by Underling and Trick. The twins are captured without hesitation. Neptune and the group goes back to tell Blanc about her sisters' capture. As Blanc regret over her sister's capture, Abnes appears out of nowhere to interview Blanc on her own show, Abnes Channel, which is broadcasted all over Lowee. Neptune and Vert drives Abnes and her crew out. Suddenly, Blanc collapses. Vert discloses the details about her proposal with Blanc, which Vert would share Leanbox's satellite imagery service, Terra View, to Blanc if she provides photogenic data of Lowee. At the same time, she is able to pinpoint the location of Rom and Ram's kidnappers, which is located in a ride under construction at the same amusement park they were in recently. Inside the ride, Trick is abusing Rom and Ram. Underling comes in to tell Trick that she finally sent the twins' ransom demands. Outside, Neptune, Noire, Vert, Nepgear, and Uni arrives. Vert decides to go in first to make sure Rom and Ram are safe. Inside, Vert offers herself as an exchange for Rom and Ram, but Trick declines. He says that he's only interested in little girls and belittles her chest. Infuriated, Vert transforms to HDD form and lands a hit on Trick. Underling tries to run away but is dispatched through the sky by Noire after she crosses paths with her and Uni. Outside, Rom and Ram were able to escape from Trick's clutches. Trick was about to grab them back with his tongue when Blanc comes to their rescue. Blanc transforms to HDD form and dispatches Trick somewhere far away. Blanc apologizes to the twins, and they end up in a sisterly reunion. Somewhere, Rom and Ram's caretaker is revealed to be Arfoire in disguise, who has a mysterious, glowing, red object in her possession. In the end, Blanc reveals that she collapsed last time due to spending countless nights working on a story. Key events *Rom and Ram were kidnapped by Underling and Trick in the amusement park. *The confirmation of Rom and Ram's capture were broadcasted throughout Lowee through the Abnes Channel when Abnes interviewed Blanc about it. *The group was able to rescue Rom and Ram and defeated Trick and Underling. *Arfoire was shown to have a mysterious, glowing, red, cross-shaped object in her possession. Extra scene Rather than Blanc's room, Abnes barges into a room where Trick is with Rom and Ram. Rom and Ram begs for help, but Abnes already left before she could hear them. Setting Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, and Uni goes to visit in Lowee. Along with Vert, Rom, and Ram, they visit the newly opened amusement park called Super Retro Land in Lowee. The group rescues Rom and Ram in a ride under construction in the same amusement park. Characters Characters are shown in order of appearance. An asterisk (*) near the name means the character have debuted in this episode. *Rom *Ram *Blanc *Abnes* *Neptune *Nepgear *Noire *Uni *Vert *Trick* *Underling* Trivia *Monsters mentioned that were supposedly engraved in the coins include: Dogoo, Kupokitty, Tertis, and Tesrit. *The theme park was based on the Super Mario series. Some notable references: **The Pipes that would transport a character from one area to another. **The coins that give 1-Ups. ***Rom and Ram joke about getting one hundred coins so that Blanc will "get a life". This is how a player gets 1-ups in Mario games. **In the dub, while ordering peaches, Neptune asks for the "Rainbow Road Special", Rainbow Road being a track in the Mario Kart series. ** Neptune trying to keep her basket of peaches away from a turtle is a reference to the original Mario Bros. plot. *Ironically, in Lastation a true NPC is named "Lickorrist". *This is the only episode in which Neptune wears her classic Parka One-Piece instead of her Jersey Dress. *The dubbed version of the episode mentions YouTube, surprisingly. *CFW Trick sent flying off in the sky and disappearing with a twinkle could be a reference to the Pokémon anime series, as when Team Rocket was defeated, they would be sent flying, yelling "We're blasting off again!" before vanishing into a star. *In the Japanese version, this is the only time where Blanc drops the F-Bomb. Gallery Video Screenshots Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Episodes